thekingdomheartscanon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xemnas
Xemnas, the Superior of the In-Between, is the Nobody of Terra-Xehanort and was the original Organization XIII's Number I, the group's Superior and founder. Once the commander of the Sorcerer Nobodies and the Organization's most powerful and intelligent member, his attribute is Nothingness, and he manifests this as his weapons, twin crimson energy blades called Ethereal Blades. While Xemnas's original persona was a man called "Xehanort," his name is an anagram of "Ansem" because Xehanort had stolen the name from his master, Ansem the Wise, prior to discarding his heart and body. With the rise of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness, Xemnas comes to serve under Master Xehanort, the true form of his original being. While his actions and motives have always been influenced by Master Xehanort's in the past, as he aids his accomplices on their search for the true Kingdom Hearts, he finds the influences of Terra, the Keyblade wielder who serves as the source of his body, to be growing mysteriously stronger. Journal ''Kingdom Hearts'' A mysterious man who appeared at Hollow Bastion. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Opening No. I XEMNAS Organization XIII's leader. Through power over '''nothing', he seeks power over everything. Weapon: Ethereal Blades'' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' First entry Organization XIII's Number I. He directs the group as its leader. Organization XIII is a unique presence among the Nobodies. They think and plan, and seem to have a greater goal. What that is remains to be seen, but they appear to know a bit about the Keyblade. Second entry Organization XIII's Number I. He directs the group as its leader. In truth, he is the Nobody of Xehanort, who was apprenticed to Ansem the Wise. In secret, Xehanort studied the doors and the heart of all worlds, ultimately stealing his master's name, Ansem. When Xehanort became a Heartless, his Nobody Xemnas came into being. Xemnas is using Sora, collecting the hearts released every time a Heartless falls to his Keyblade. Third entry Organization XIII's Number I, who acts as leader of the group. Xemnas is the Nobody of Ansem's apprentice Xehanort. He used Sora and his Keyblade to collect hearts from the Heartless and see Kingdom Hearts to its completion. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Xehanort's Nobody, who was once leader of Organization XIII. He tried to create Kingdom Hearts from the hearts of people, but Sora put an end to his plans and the man himself. So why is Sora seeing him now? ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Story Between Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days After several experiments, Xehanort had successfully learned how to control one's mind to safely cast away both one's body and heart. Xehanort's own body continues on as the Nobody Xemnas, who chose his name this way because Xehanort had already stolen this name from his master, Ansem the Wise. Xemnas joins forces with the Nobodies of Ansem's other five apprentices, and together they form the original Organization XIII. They banish Ansem to the Realm of Darkness, and because Xemnas still carries Xehanort's memories of fascination with the heart inside of him, his goal becomes to obtain Kingdom Hearts itself, supposedly so he and the rest of the Organization can once more possess a heart and truly, finally exist. As time passes, Organization XIII collects its other seven members. The thirteenth member greatly piques Xemnas's interest, for he is the Nobody of a Keyblade wielder. Xemnas tracks down the young boy in Twilight Town and names him Roxas, taking him to what would be his new home, The World That Never Was, where he is introduced to the rest of the Organization. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Xemnas arrives at Hollow Bastion shortly after recruiting Roxas in order to observe Sora, Roxas's original being. The Princesses of Heart sense his incredible power, and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Beast go to the Chapel to investigate. Xemnas walks through Sora, intangible, causing Sora to recall several of his memories in rapid succession. Sora asks who the man is, and Goofy wonders if it is Ansem, and though Xemnas says he is familiar with the name, he does not clarify how he knows it or who he is. He then launches an energy attack at Sora, who barely manages to deflect it. Xemnas remarks Sora looks like "him", referring to Roxas, and that he is not complete, but this only confuses Sora. He then attacks the Keyblade wielder, intending to test his power. After an intense battle, Xemnas backs off, almost appearing to be defeated, but he quickly abandons the facade. He explains that he finds Sora fascinating, and he then says that they will one day meet again and disappears, but not before making an ambiguous comment on how he is but "a mere shell." After the encounter with Sora, a hooded Xemnas traverses to the Dark Margin, where he meets with Roxas. Xemnas explains that he has been to see Sora, and he states how much the two look alike. Roxas asks the hooded Xemnas who he is, but the Nobody does not give a direct answer. When Roxas explains that he meant to ask for his name, Xemnas merely states that it is of no importance. He then asks Roxas if he remembers his true name. Roxas hesitates, and Xemnas rises, removing his hood. He walks over to the boy and places a tender hand on his shoulder, mouthing out "Sora". ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Once Roxas is inducted into Organization XIII, Xemnas makes use of Roxas's ability to use the Keyblade to release captured hearts and use them to form Kingdom Hearts. At the same time, he uses his experiments on the Replica Program and creates a clone of Sora. The result is Xion, who Xemnas hopes to use as an alternative in case Sora proves useless to his plans. To that end, Xemnas plans to have Xion gradually develop Sora's abilities and then merge with Roxas to become a complete clone of Sora. Xemnas sends the members of Organization XIII on their missions to further their plans while placing Xion in the care of Roxas. Xemnas eventually extends the Organization's operations to Castle Oblivion. With this fortress in his control, he sends five Organization members, Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion, to conduct experiments on memory with the use of Naminé, the Nobody of Kairi who is being held prisoner by the Organization. Xemnas places Marluxia in charge of Castle Oblivion and charges Vexen with the task of continuing the Replica Project. Xemnas is also the one who handed down the order to Marluxia to lure Sora to Castle Oblivion and experiment with the hero. However, once Dusks bring back rumors of traitorous activities occurring in the castle, Xemnas sends Axel to neutralize the threat. Additionally, he instructs Axel to search for the Chamber of Waking within the castle. Xemnas's plans falter when five Organization members are eliminated and Naminé escapes, but he continues his plans for Xion, placing Axel in charge of capturing her whenever she tries to escape the Organization. He also repeatedly sends Axel back to Castle Oblivion to continue searching for the Chamber of Waking, to no avail. In the meantime, Xemnas orders the other members to do all they can to create powerful Heartless for Roxas to defeat. Later, after Xion starts becoming more and more powerful, he arranges for Roxas and Xion to fight, deeming it unnecessary to have two Keyblade wielders in the Organization. On Day 354, after Xion escapes for the last time, Xemnas assembles the Organization in the Round Room, where he, Xigbar, and Saïx inform everyone of Xion's nature and the Replica Project. Xemnas sends Axel to retrieve Xion, and he brings her back to the Castle That Never Was before fainting. Xemnas reprograms Xion and sends her to absorb Roxas. However, Xion is defeated and absorbed by Roxas. As she fades away, Xion tells Roxas to free Kingdom Hearts and prevent Xemnas from getting it, as he would use it only to gain supreme power. Xemnas and Saïx meet in the Round Room to discuss Xion's defeat, and Xemnas orders the retrieval of Roxas. In the last of the Organization's Secret Reports, Xemnas reveals that his true reason for his lust for Kingdom Hearts, rather than acquiring a heart, is to become a great being and remake the universe in his image. He refers to the conquest of all that lives as his "true" goal that no other member knows of, stemming from his previous existence as Master Xehanort. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Roxas has a dream in which he sees Xemnas at the Dark Margin. Roxas soon joins him. Xemnas says that he has been to see Sora, also commenting on how the two look alike. Roxas asks who he is, but Xemnas only explains what he is. When Roxas repeats the question, Xemnas states that his name is of no importance and answers the question with his own question: "What about you? Do you remember your true name?" Roxas begins to answer, but he then realizes that he doesn't. True to Xemnas's words, he and Sora meet again at Hollow Bastion, the same world in which they first met, accompanied by Demyx, Xaldin, Xigbar, Luxord, and Saïx (although all of their faces are hidden by their hoods, and they do not directly face Sora). Sora doesn't recognize Xemnas or his cloak from their first encounter. The Organization taunts and mocks Sora, only furthering his desire to defeat them. From there on in, Xemnas remains at his castle while his group's members travel to make sure Sora stays on track, while increasing the number of Heartless for him to fight. Xemnas later arrives at Ansem's computer room to access the Chamber of Repose during the Heartless Invasion, where he visits the armor of Aqua and briefly speaks with it. He then goes to the Great Maw to look down upon the Heartless army that had temporarily halted. King Mickey, upon seeing his face, finally remembers that Xemnas is the Nobody of Xehanort. Xemnas flees and King Mickey gives chase, engaging him in combat, but Sora, Donald, and Goofy are impeded from following by the Heartless. After an exhausting battle, the three make their way to the cliff overlooking Villain's Vale, finally catching up with the King. Sora demands to know where Riku and Kairi are, but Xemnas claims to know nothing about Kairi while telling Sora to ask Mickey about Riku. Then, he vanishes into a corridor of darkness, but not before King Mickey follows him in. However, as King Mickey later appears in Twilight Town, it is obvious that either Xemnas managed to escape him or that King Mickey simply lost track of him. Xemnas returns to The World That Never Was, standing upon the highest tower of the Nobody castle, asking Kingdom Hearts to share its power with all Nobodies. Saïx then appears, asking Xemnas about Kingom Hearts's condition. Xemnas says it is nearly complete, and he orders Saïx to finish Sora and his friends off. After all Organization members save for himself have been eliminated, Xemnas comes to greet Ansem the Wise, who has been attempting to digitally seal Kingdom Hearts away. The former pupil mocks his teacher, stating that he is the source of all Heartless, for inspiring his student to go where Ansem himself did not dare to venture. Though Ansem admits that his foolishness was the source of much misery, he questions Xemnas on if this was what he had been seeking. Eventually, Ansem's Kingdom Hearts Encoder overloads and explodes, seemingly killing him and causing massive damage to Kingdom Hearts itself, ruining Xemnas's plans. In the fray, Xemnas flees back to the top of the castle. Sora and the others then travel up to the very top of the tower, where they find Xemnas lamenting the damage done to Kingdom Hearts. He asks the three Keyblade wielders to fetch him more hearts, and when they refuse, he proceeds to face Sora one-on-one in an arena of nothingness, with Memory's Skyscraper towering above them. Xemnas appears defeated, returning Sora to The Castle That Never Was. However, he is still alive and well, basking inside Kingdom Hearts, urging it to join forces with him to gain the power needed to destroy their common enemies. Sora and the others try to stop him, but it is too late, and Xemnas is absorbed into Kingdom Hearts. Fortunately, the worlds create a door for Sora and the others to enter. They follow Xemnas into Kingdom Hearts, but they see that Xemnas has taken its power and transformed the realm into a place resembling The World That Never Was with a giant fortress in the middle. He hurls a building at them, causing Kairi and Mickey to be separated from the others, but even so, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku proceed. Xemnas dons Master Xehanort's Keyblade Armor and uses a combination of powers from his deceased comrades to battle them, but he is still defeated. Following this, Xemnas apparently fades into darkness. With the help of Naminé, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and the King return safely to the Destiny Islands, but before Sora and Riku can follow, Xemnas attacks once more, having merged with a gigantic mechanical dragon. After another difficult battle, Xemnas takes Sora and Riku to a realm of nothingness, Xemnas wearing a robe representing both light and darkness. They then share a very tense battle, Xemnas wounding both Sora and Riku with various attacks. Riku is badly injured during the fight, so Sora batters Xemnas into submission with both his and Riku's Keyblades. With Xemnas temporarily stunned, Sora and Riku both fire a beam of light from their Keyblades straight through Xemnas's chest, mortally wounding him. Xemnas finally fades into darkness, making him the last Organization member to fall. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'': Signs of What's Next Some time after decoding Jiminy's Journal, Yen Sid explains to Mickey that the destruction of both Ansem and Xemnas has revived Xehanort and will eventually revive Master Xehanort. Xemnas appears as one of Mickey's mental images. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Despite his destruction, Xemnas returns to the Realm of Light thanks to Young Xehanort. He comes before Sora to offer confusing words several times over the course of his Mark of Mastery Exam in the Sleeping Worlds. At Prankster's Paradise, Xemnas claims that he and Sora are not all that different, after all. On The Grid, he reveals that the world is the basis for Space Paranoids, and he also gets Sora to question whether he is acting of his own volition, or merely following his programming. When Sora arrives in The World That Never Was and encounters Xigbar on a series of fallen skyscrapers, Xemnas appears soon after and confirms that the members of the original Organization XIII indeed had hearts, contrary to what Sora once believed. He explains the true nature of the experiments that produced the Heartless, stating that by controlling their minds, Xehanort and Ansem's other apprentices could induce their hearts' separation from their bodies. The empty vessels left behind could then be used to carry new hearts any number of times. Even though the apprentices produced both Heartless and a Nobody, they knew they could carry hearts again in time. Sora cannot believe Xemnas would blatantly lie to his underlings, but Xigbar explains that Xehanort's true goal for creating the Organization in the first place was to make the group's members carriers of Master Xehanort's heart. After Sora questions Xigbar and Xigbar exclaims that he is already "half-Xehanort," Xemnas continues to explain that some members of the Organization were unfit for his plan, referring to the rebellious members eliminated at Castle Oblivion. He admits that in actuality, almost every member of the Organization was useless to him, just as he thought. Knowing the foolishness of the heart, however, Xemnas was able to achieve his goal, having taken this into consideration. After Sora turns the Keyblade on Xemnas and Xigbar reveals that Sora is intended to be the Organization's thirteenth vessel, the Freeshooter leaves his Superior to battle the young Keyblade wielder. Xemnas is defeated, and he flees back to the Castle That Never Was. When Riku comes to Where Nothing Gathers, he learns the true identity and purpose of Young Xehanort, as well as the role Sora is to play in Master Xehanort's plan for the new Organization XIII. After its members appear in the thrones towering above him, Riku is rescued from Young Xehanort by King Mickey, only for the antagonist to appear again before them. The three Keyblade wielders battle, and after Young Xehanort's defeat, Master Xehanort is revived. The elderly Keyblade Master attempts to place a piece of his heart inside Sora, and before Riku or Mickey can come to their friend's aid, they are subdued by Ansem and Xemnas. Lea appears just in time to save Sora, shocking everyone present. As Lea is attacked by Saïx, Riku and Mickey use the distraction to escape their captors. Ansem and Xemnas teleport away to Master Xehanort's side, and after Donald and Goofy arrive in Where Nothing Gathers to help their allies, Xemnas and the other members of Organization XIII proceed to return to their own time periods until the moment when the Seven Guardians of Light and Thirteen Seekers of Darkness must clash comes. Between Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts III When Sora again forces himself into a state of sleep in an attempt to contact the heart of Ventus inside him, a paradox is created that throws the time-space continuum into disarray. The boundaries between time periods disappear, and Xemnas is able to return to the present along with the other Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. Together with the other incarnations of Master Xehanort, he begins a search through the worlds across time and space for the true Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Appearance Like all the Organization members, Xemnas wears the basic black cloak, boots, and gloves. He has dark skin (though it appears much lighter in-game than in some artwork), much like his complete being, Xehanort. Xemnas's hair is long, reaching to about mid-back, silver in color, and some of it falls over his shoulders. His hairstyle is reminiscent of Xehanort's, including his bangs, the color, and the length. It also shares traits with Terra's hair, including its layered, messy look and the spike on the top of his head. Xemnas's face is identical to Terra's, albeit being older and having darker skin. Xemnas's eyes are amber, the same shade as Ansem's. Personality Being the founder of Organization XIII and the first Nobody, Xemnas is truly emotionless and does not even remember what it was like to have these feelings. He claims that this allows him to have a clear understanding of the heart, but in reality, this has warped his mind into believing that only anger, hatred, and other negative emotions make up a heart. His lack of emotion deprives him of remorse over his actions, as well as the loss of the other members of the Organization. The only thing he truly cares about is Kingdom Hearts and his desire for power, and he even laments it when it is damaged. However, on some occasions, he has appeared to value friendship, as he is shown to converse with the armor of Aqua in the Chamber of Repose and desperately seeks to find Ventus in the Chamber of Waking, although this is due to the growing influence of Terra within him. Unlike the other members of the Organization, Xemnas does not seem to want Kingdom Hearts for a true existence. Rather, much like his Heartless counterpart, he wants to use it to obtain power and remake the universe in his image. This concept is furthered as Xemnas thinks that nothingness is the source of much power and does not seem to despise it in the slightest. This goal stems from one of his two original personas, Master Xehanort, who also desired to unlock Kingdom Hearts for the same purpose in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. In other matters, Xemnas speaks with calmness and deep authority, strangely similar to Master Eraqus. He has a tendency to be overly melodramatic, making long-winded speeches, exaggerating his false rage and sorrow with wide sweeping arm movements and hand gestures, like many villains. While ridiculous in nature, his exaggerations are representations of his lack of emotion. He's very intelligent overall, and he knows how to manipulate others, particularly Sora and his friends. Xemnas's personality seems to share traits from both beings who composed his original persona, Master Xehanort and Terra. From the former, he inherited his manipulative nature and the ideas for the black coat, as well as adding the letter "X" to rename himself and his fellow Organization members, which is a reference to Master Xehanort's interest in the χ-blade. From Terra, Xemnas inherits the familiarity with Aqua's armor and his desire to find his other "friend" in Castle Oblivion, Ventus. Abilities As the leader of Organization XIII, Xemnas wields Nothingness, and he manifests this as blades of energy called Ethereal Blades. In his encounter with Sora as the "Unknown" in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, and their first battle in Kingdom Hearts II, Xemnas is very agile, and he attacks with swift, acrobatic combos. He can also teleport, fly, and create energy barriers to shield himself. Besides using them as melee weapons, Xemnas can fire his Ethereal Blades as laser-like projectiles, and he can either fire them directly from his hands or create them in mid-air. In all three battles with Xemnas's unarmored form, Xemnas also incorporates some sort of attack that drains his opponent's health with a sphere of dark energy, though the exact manner of this has varied. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, in his encounter as the Unknown, Xemnas also had the ability to encase himself in a blue energy sphere that made it impossible for Sora to attack him, and he would also fire a set of powerful lasers. The sphere would follow Sora around if he ever tried to get away from it. In his first battle with Sora in Kingdom Hearts II, Xemnas can encase him in a field of dark energy that steadily drains his health and can only be broken by using a Reaction Command. In the final battle against Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts II, he uses an attack known as the "Invitation to Nothingness", in which he ensnares opponents in a sphere of dark energy that slowly drains their life force. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xemnas has a limit break named All-Vanity. During All-Vanity, Xemnas summons a barrier around himself, and he hovers around the field. Any enemies that touch Xemnas's barrier will take damage, and they cannot deal damage to Xemnas. During Xemnas's Final Limit, he creates two large, powerful lasers from his hands that he fires around himself at a long range. Any enemies that are hit take heavy damage. While in his armor and aboard his dragon ship, Xemnas has access to the powers and weapons of his fallen Organization comrades, such as Xaldin's Lances and Demyx's power over water. In this form, he remains on his throne, attacking enemies with his massive sword when they come too close. He can still project barriers, and he summons crests of light in the air to fire white beams of energy at his enemies. In the final battle against Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts II, his power increases dramatically. He can create copies of himself, summon torrents of white and black Thornbeams much like the Twilight Thorn, and he retains his normal ability to use his Ethereal Blades and project barriers. As his ultimate, final attack, Xemnas summons thousands of Ethereal Blades around Sora and Riku to bombard them from all sides with no hope of escape. Weapon Xemnas uses weapons called Ethereal Blades. They are beams of red energy and extend directly from the palms of his hands, without any hilt or handle. He can summon or disperse them at will, and he is able to change their length, as well. They are solid despite their appearance, but they do not seem to have any cutting ability and are used as bashing weapons, more in the style of a club. The Ethereal Blades can also be used as projectiles and can suspend themselves in mid-air around a target before firing at him or her. As a desperation move, Xemnas can surround his enemy in darkness and fire an amazing amount of Ethereal Blades at him or her simultaneously. The names of Xemnas's various Ethereal Blades seem to be references to iron-fisted leadership. Perhaps due to his preeminent power among the Organization, only one of his Ethereal Blades, Infinity, grants him a support ability. Like all members of the Real Organization XIII, when possessed by Master Xehanort, Xemnas is able to wield the elderly Keyblade Master's signature Keyblade. File:Interdiction.png|Xemnas's trademark Ethereal Blades, Interdiction File:Master Xehanort's Keyblade.png|Master Xehanort's Keyblade Trivia *Xemnas's King and Kentauros forms were originally planned to be the final bosses of Kingdom Hearts II. They were scrapped, however, and replaced with Xemnas's dragon ship and armored forms before finally making an appearance in Kingdom Hearts III. Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Nobodies Category:Kingdom Hearts III characters Category:The World That Never Was Category:Original characters